The present invention relates to a body cavity probe with everting tube. Generally speaking, body cavity probes with everting tubes are known, as will be demonstrated by the references discussed hereinbelow. However, to this time, no one has developed a probe with everting tube which combines ease of insertion into a body cavity with separation of the interior of the body cavity from an exterior probe. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
Publication titled "Hydraulic Systems Based On Topological Transformations of Flexible Envelopes, and Their Possible Application in Physiology and Medicine", H. Zeimer, et al., August, 1964, National Physical Laboratory of Israel, discloses various aspects of an everting tube. The everting tube, in one aspect, is connectable to a source of pressure. The everting tube is closed at its distal end by a plug. There is no teaching or suggestion in this publication that the plug is transparent. The teachings of this publication are believed to be of only general interest to the teachings of the present invention.
Publication titled "Toposcopy: Frictionless Method Entering Body Cavities and Tracts", Harry Zeimer, et al., July 15, 1966, New York State Journal of Medicine, discloses the use of an everting tube to enter body cavities and tracts, is no more pertinent than the Zeimer, et al., publication discussed above.
Publication titled "Toposcopic Catheter: A Design for Maneuvering Through Tortuous Vessels", John L. Doppman, M.D., et al., Radiology, September, 1979, discloses the use of an everting tube in conjunction with a catheter for entering body cavities. Again, there is no teaching or suggestion in this publication of the use of a flexible introduction device or a clear barrier. As such, this publication is believed to be of only general interest concerning the teachings of the present invention.
Publication titled "A Miniature Toposcopic Catheter Suitable for Small Diameter Tortuous Blood Vessels", Seth Goldstein, et al., Toposcopy, December, 1979, appears to disclose the same structure disclosed in the Doppman, et al., publication discussed above.
Publication titled "A Miniature Toposcopic Catheter Suitable for Small Diameter Tortuous Blood Vessels", S. R. Goldstein, et al., Journal of Biomedical Engineering, August, 1980, appears to disclose the same structure as the Doppman, et al., and Goldstein, et al., publications discussed above. The disclosure in this application at FIGS. 3 and 4 thereof of the construction of a toposcopic catheter and the schematic diagram of pressure and flow control systems therefor is believed only generally related to the teachings of the present invention.
A further disclosure of generally the same toposcopic catheter is found in a publication titled "The Toposcopic Catheter and the Fiber Optic pH Probe-Two Medical Instruments of Potential Use to Gastroenterologists", Gastrointestinal Endoscocy, Vol. 29, No. 3, 1983. This publication discloses the use of fiber optics in conjunction with the toposcopic catheter.
Publication titled "Toposcopic Catheter Traverses Narrow Vessels", Journal of the American Medical Association, Sept. 7, 1984, discusses the same structure set forth in the above discussed publications and is no more pertinent than their disclosures.
Publication titled "Everting (Toposcopic) Catheter for Broad Clinical Application", D. R. Shook, et al., Transactions of the A.S.M.E., May, 1986, is a further publication discussing the same catheter discussed in the above discussed publications. For example, FIG. 2 of this publication is related to the Figure on page 1109 of the publication from the Journal of the American Medical Association. While this publication also discloses flow mechanics in the use of an everting tube, this aspect is believed to be of only general relation to the teachings of the present invention.
Publication titled "The Ins and Outs of Toposcopy and the Everting Catheter", Daniel R. Shook, SOMA, July, 1987, traces the history of the use of the everting catheter through many of the publications discussed hereinabove and includes copies of drawings and Figures which are first disclosed in the above listed and discussed publications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,092 to Silverman discloses a medical probing instrument having flexible, extrudable tubing adapted to be extroverted under pressure into a body cavity. While Silverman shows the use of an optical instrument in conjunction with the flexible tubing, which optical instrument has lenses 45 and 47, Silverman fails to teach the concept of incorporating a clear barrier into the flexible tubing itself, as taught by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,506,011 to Silverman discloses a medical instrument for everting a thinwalled flexible tubing which, as best seen in FIGS. 11 and 12 thereof may have associated therewith a conical fitting having a plurality of circumferentially-spaced longitudinal splits allowing flexibility. The conical fitting is provided to allow easy insertion of the device into a body cavity, with the splits allowing expansion of the fitting to allow the flexible tubing to pass therepast. This is different from the teachings of the present invention which contemplates the use of a flexible introduction device which is connected to the outer well of the flexible tube and which preferably uses inherent flexibility rather than longitudinal splits to facilitate insertion of the flexible tube and subsequent advancement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,610 to Masuda discloses a method and apparatus for passing an article through an interior of a pipe. The device taught by Masuda is believed to be only generally related to the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,915 to Leighton, et al., discloses a device for everting a tube which includes a valve controlling either admission of pressure or evacuation through vacuum source to move the everting tube device. A fiber optic bundle is utilized and advanced by movements of the everting tube. This patent is believed to be only generally related to the teachings of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,857 to Goldstein, et al., discloses a device which is disclosed in a number of the publications listed above, including those to Doppman, et al., Jones, et al., Goldstein, et al., and Shook, et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,698 to Goldstein, et al., matured from an application which was a divisional of the application from which matured U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,857.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,331 to Kramann discloses a medical instrument with aid to introduction, including the use of an everting tube having a plurality of folds upon itself which telescope as the tube advanced. This teaching is believed to be only generally related to the teachings of the present invention.
German Offenlegungsschrift 2,406,823 discloses the use of an everting tube which is advanced and retracted through the use of fluid pressure. This patent discloses, in FIG. 2, the use of telescoping tube structure similar to that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,615,331 to Kramann.